une dernière année mouvementée
by likeaeclipse
Summary: Taylor lautner a toujours été percu comme étant un ange. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passerait si sa popularité lui avait montée à la tête?  quel seront les méthodes utilisés pour le faire redevenir le bon taylor qu'on connait? Venez lire pour savoir
1. Chapter 1

**Bah voila, je sais pas ce qui m'as inspiré pour cette histoire mais j'ai commencé a écrire et ca la sortit toute seule **

**Je me suis dis, Taylor on le voit toujours comme un ange.**

**Mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait si au fil du temps son succès au cinéma comme chez la gente féminine lui soit monter un peu trop à la tête et que ses parents décident de l'expédier dans un village plus ou moins connu, loin de tout le monde hollywoodiens **

**Serais-ce bénéfique pour le jeune homme ? **

**A quel point son arriver changera-t-il la vie des habitants de rivière-du-loup?**

**À quel point changera-t-il la vie de la jeune Alysson.**

**À vous de le découvrir **

7 janvier 2011 - 7:15

C'est la voie de Selena Gomez et son nouveau succès « Whos Says » qui me réveilla en cette magnifique journée du mois de janvier.

Magnifique, faut dire que j'était très sarcastique sur ce point.

Lors de mon réveil je jetas un œil vers ma fenêtre et vue qu'une belle bordée de neige nous tombait encore sur la tête

-Génial une autre tempête!

Ce que je pouvais détester les hivers au Québec.

Je n'étais pas fait pour vivre dans la neige et encore moins dans le froid typique québécois

Je finis de me réveiller sous la voie stridente de ma petite sœur

- Aly! ALYYYYYY! FAUT TROP QUE TU TE REVEILLLL

Si seulement elle savait a quel point j'avais envie de lui parler et de la voir ce matin

Elle allait encore me casser la tete avec twi light et cette acteur comment il s'appelait déjà?

- TAYLOR LAUTNER VIENT AU QUÉBECCCCCCCC!

Ahhhh oui! c'est ca Taylor Lautner.

- ALLEZ OUVREEEEE!

Je pouffas, je ne m'en sortirais pas cette fois, je devrais participer à sa joie alors que je m'en contrefichais de ce coureur de jupons.

Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour sa petite sœur adorée

J'imagine qu'à son âge, j'étais comme elle et devenait complètement folle à l'entente du nom de mon fantasme numéro.

J'allas ouvrir la porte à contrecœur et laissa entrer la petite puce qui se trémoussais devant ma chambre.

- C'EST TOTALEMENT GÉNIALLLLLLLL ALYSSON !

- Ahhh oui ? Et en quoi Isa? Il va faire quoi une promo pour un de ces SUPER film, signer des autographes et des photos et baisé une ou deux québécoise en passant ?

Ma sœur pouffa et roula les yeux., face à mon attitude

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, c'est fou. De toute manière, il n'est pas comme ca !

-Ce que tu peux être naïve lui répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle avait employer.

Elle ignora mon commentaire.

-Ses parents l'envoie ici pour qu'il finisse ses études en paix et pour le ressourcer

- lui faire perdre sa grosse tête en d'autre mots, rajoutais-je

Elle continua de m'ignorer.

- ET DEVINE QUOI ! IL VA VENIR DANS NOTRE COLLÈGE!

Je sourcilla.

Ma sœur était toujours la dernière au courant des évènements spéciaux de notre école.

Je ne disais pas qu'il était un événement spécial, au contraire.

Mais pour certain ca pouvait être le cas.

- Comment tu sais ca ?

- C'est un mémo du directeur qu'il nous a pour nous l'annoncer, il veut qu'on agisse normalement en sa présence. Je sais pas comment je vais faire. IL FAUT TROP QUE TU ME DONNES DES TRUCS!

Je roula les yeux.

On pouvait pas échanger nos sœur contre une autre moins HYSTERIQUE!

Il n'y a pas quelqu'un de preneur ?

Je la vendrais pas cher ?

Je plaisantais bien sure, j'adorais ma petite sœur, mais pas dans ses moments.

Heureusement, ca n'arrivait pas trop souvent d'avoir des superstar à notre école.

- Bon très bien je vais te donner quelques trucs.

Elle m'écouta attentivement pour la première fois de la matinée

-Le premier truc, c'est d'arrêter de crier à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce son nom, le deuxième, c'est d'arrêter de crier, IL EST TROP HOOOTTT!, à chaque fois que tu le voies et le troisième truc, c'est d'arrêter de venir casser les oreilles de ta grande sœur avec cette IDIOT LA!

- AHHHH ALY! Ce que tu peux être vraiment poche des fois!

Elle partit en claquant la porte.

Je souffla. Hey bien, Taylor Lauter à notre école, cette deuxième partie de l'année scolaire n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je sent que je n'aurais plus de tympan à la fin de ma dernière année scolaire.

Mon cellulaire vibra, j'allais voir qui pouvais m'envoyer un SMS si de bonheur un samedi matin.

Le nom de ma meilleure amie, Megan, s'afficha sur mon écran avec un sms qui était plus que simple.

Je pouffa lorsque je finis de le lire

« OHH MY GOD TAYLOR LAUTNER A NOTRE ÉCOLEEEE! »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, elle aussi était accro au jeune homme.

Je devais être la seule jeune fille au monde qui le trouvait imbu de sa personne.

Cette année n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos.

**Alors voila l'introduction de cette fiction.**

**Je sais que les dates ne corresponde pas vraiment au évènements, comme la sortie du nouveau single de miss Gomez. **

**Mais bon, ca reste dans mon imagination, donc j'espère que vous en feriez pas cas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je viens de pondre le deuxième chapitre et j'ai décidé de vous l'offrir avant d'aller me coucher. **

**Bonne lecture**

-ALYSSON RÉVEILLE TOI TU VA ÊTRE EN RETARD À L'ÉCOLE!

C'est la voie mélodieuse de ma chère maman qui me réveilla ce matin là. Mon dernier premier matin de mon secondaire. J'étais de bonne humeur, tant d'année d'étude et de calvaire qui allait finir par aboutir.

- OUII ALYY DÉPÈCHE TOI ON VA MANQUER L'ARRIVÉ DE TAYLOR!

Ça s'était la voie mélodieuse de ma petite sœur, et elle me rendis de mauvais humeur d'un seul coup.

C'est vrai! Je l'avais complètement oublier lui !

En fait, je me demandais comment j'avais pu oublier ce genre de détail.

Ma sœur n'avait que son nom sur les lèvres depuis qu'on savait qu'il viendrait à notre école.

Pour être franche, elle avait toujours son nom sur les lèvres, mais la s'était ENCORE PIRE!

1 000 000 de fois plus pire!

L'idée de l'avoir dans mes pattes les derniers 4 mois m'enleva automatiquement ma bonne humeur.

Je fila sous ma douche et me prépara pour cette première journée.

Rendu à l'école, la frénésie était palpable. Les jeunes filles étaient assemblées devant l'entrée du collège.

Montrant ainsi l'absence de notre BIG STAR.

Je soupira, laissa ma sœur avec ces groupies, espérant qu'elle en sortirait vivante à la fin de la journée et rentra dans l'école

Ou la masse masculine me semblait bien plus présente et légèrement boudeuse.

-Je croyais que tu serais au premier rend pour accueillir notre BIG STAR Aly.

Je souris à la moquerie de mon meilleur amis Kyle.

- Tu confond jeune homme, je ne m'appelle pas Megan moi ! Répondis-je du tact au tact provoquant son ou rire. D'ailleurs, tu la vue ces derniers jours? Je n'ai presque pas eue de nouvelles?

- Elle a passé la fin de ses vacances à se préparer pour l'arriver de Lautner. Je suis disparu de la map grâce à lui je devrais le remercier.

- désolé Kyle! répondis-je avec un regard désolé

Kyle avait un faible pour Meg depuis le début du secondaire 3. Il commençait à réussir à attirer son attention. Mais faut croire que la venue de Lautner avait brisé tout ses efforts.

- Elle ne s'est jamais mise aussi belle pour moi Aly!- Ahhhh nonn Kyleee! Tu ne commences pas à te morfondre la, s'il te plait. Tu sais bien que demain elle va revenir vers toi lorsqu'elle se rendra compte qu'il n'est rien de moins qu'un beau salop.

- Tu crois?

- Oui je te jure Kyle. Lautner n'est rien d'autre qu'un beau salop qui saute tout ce qui bouge!

- EEEEEE Aly? Tu es sure de ce que tu dis?

Il fixa un point dernière moi à laquelle je ne portais plus ou moins attention et lui répondis franchement

- Oui pourquoi ?

Il me pointa ce dit point, il avait perdu sa voie et avait pris des rougeurs sur ces joues.

Je me retournas et rencontras les yeux meurtriers des groupies de cette école.

Mon regard finit son trajet sur le corps musclé, la peau matte, et les yeux marrons d'un jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas compris ce que je venais de dire hein ? Siii ?

Hey bien, je venais de perdre toute mes chances de sympathiser avec lui.

Je me repris

Et fixa ses yeux rieurs, en le mettant au défi .

Il brisa le silence

- Hey bien! C'est bien de savoir qu'il existe encore des jeunes femmes qui sont insensible à mon charme! Me lança-t-il. T'inquiète je respecte totalement les lesbiennes, si tu veux, on peut faire un trip à 3? Ajouta-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil qui se voulait séducteur

La foule de jeune groupies explosa de rire.

Je rêvais, ou il venait de me traiter de lesbienne la ?

J'ai rien contre eux au contraire, mais me faire traiter d'homosexuel alors que s'était complètement faux devant l'école en entier.

Allo la réputation!

Si il voulait jouer on allait jouer

Un sourire sarcastique ce dessina sur mon visage

- Détrompe toi! Si je suis insensible à tes charmes ce n'est pas parce que je suis lesbienne, mais bien parce que j'aime les hommes douer au lit et non ceux qui font semblant de l'être. Je crois que tu fais plus partit de la deuxième catégorie. Comme on dit ici, grand parleur petit faiseur.

Je lui lança un clin d'œil qui se voulait tout sauf séductrice.

Il resta sans voie pendant quelque instant et me répondit

- Pour savoir si je suis douer ou pas il faudrait que tu essaie

Il essaya de se rapprocher de moi et de poser ses mains sur mes hanches.

Je m'éloigna de lui, lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « si tu me touche je te jure que tu ne pourras pas avoir d'enfants plus tard. »

Il recula, je souris à son geste et répondit du tact au tact.

- Il faudrait qu'on me paye, qu'on me saoule et qu'on me drogue pour que tu puisse ne serais-ce poser que poser une seule main sur moi.

Et voila, le coup fatale était porter. Toutes ses groupies étaient sans voies

Et moi je décidas de mettre fin à cette échange futile prenant le bras de mon meilleur ami pour nous diriger vers notre classe.

Je l'entendis me crier, comme si il sortait de sa transe

- J'en ai pas finis avec toi! J'adore les défis! Tu vas me supplier pour que je pose mes mains sur toi.

Les paris étaient maintenant lancer, qui flancherait le premier entre moi et Taylor Lautner.

Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour me calmer, on se dirigea vers notre premier

cours de biologie. Kyle alla s'asseoir au cote de sa douce. Le sale traitre, il m'avait pourtant jurer qu'il allait lui faire la tête et qui me protégerais du méchant loup, qui risquait d'être dans nos cours.

Génial, je me retrouvais seule à ma table, une proie facile quoi.

Tout mes amies filles me faisaient la tête pour ce que j'avais oser dire à leur dieu.

Même ma sœur m'ignorait.

Allo le soutient familial!

Je priais pour qu'IL soit dans l'autre classe, je priais vraiment très fort, les yeux fermés, comme nos mères disent de faire pour que nos souhaits soient réalisés.

J'entendis des livres se déposer sur ma tables et la chaises à mes cotés bouger.

Pitié, pitié! Fait que ce ne soit pas LUII !

J'avais toujours les yeux clos et j'entendis une voie masculine

- Les cours sont si endormant ici, qu'on peut dormir avant le début des classes ?

Hey merdeeeeeee! S'était SA voie! A partir d'aujourd'hui j'arrête de prier et de croire a qui que ce soit au dessous de NOUS, même si je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. À quoi ca servait de prier, si au finale, s'était notre pire cachemard qui ce réalisait.

Bon Plan B, Alysson tu l'ignore, comme tu devais le faire au point de départ.

J'ouvris les yeux et sentis son regard qui me détailla.

J'avais quelque chose de mal placé ou quoi ?

Je le regarda et suivait son regard appréciateur sur moi pour me rendre compte que ma chemise avait un bouton de trop de déboutonner, lui offrant une vie impeccable sur ma poitrine.

LA HONTE!

Je reboutonna ma chemise jusqu'au cou

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, tu m'enlève la plus belle vue de la classe.

Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit deborder le vase, je lui envoya un coup de pied bien placé dans les tibia.

A voir l'expression sur son visage, je ne l'avais pas manquer, à mon plus grand bonheure.

- D'abord Lautner, cette vue tu n'aurais pas du y avoir accès. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu peux être mal élevé! Si je serais de ta famille, j'aurais honte de toi! Tu sort de ou ? D'un endroit ou tout t'es permis sans que personne ne proteste? Désolé, mais je ne suis pas un jouet. Je suis un humain et je mérite qu'on me traite de cette façon. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je te traite comme le chiot que tu es, tes commentaire pervers tu te les garde.

Mon discours le refroidit d'un seul coup, il créa une distance entre nous et ne m'embetas plus de la leçon.

J'étais vraiment contente de mon petit effet.

Oui je vous le jure, je l'étais!

Alors pourquoi ca me faisait mal au cœur de le voir dans cet état ?

La cloche sonna marquant la fin des cours, il partit sans même un regard pour moi.

Je sourcilla, il abandonnait si vite ?

Megan arriva à mes cotés et me parla pour la première fois de la journée

- tu as été un peu dure Aly sur ce coup la, il a peut-être pas l'attitude parfaite ces derniers temps. Mais il l'a pas vécu facile non plus.

- Pauvre petit prince! Répondis-je sarcastiquement. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans parfaite petite vie. Une autre lui a brisé son petit cœur ?

Meg me répondit sur un ton que je ne lui connaissait pas, dure et froid.

- NON ALY! Si tu veux VRAIMENT SAVOIR! Sa petite sœur est morte de la leucémie il y a quelques mois. Mais ca, ca t'intéresse pas, il n'y a que ton petit malheur qui est important pour toi!

Et elle partit d'un coup sec.

Je me sentis mal d'un seul coup.

Si j'avais écouter ma petite sœur, j'aurais surement su ce léger détail et j'aurais éviter d'être aussi dure.

Mes idées ce dirigea vers ma petite princesse, si un jour, je devais la perdre, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

La douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir me frappa d'un coup.

IL FALLAIT que je m'excuse au prêt de lui.

Je partis à sa recherche espérant qu'il accepte de me parler en privé.

**Voila vous en pensez quoi ? **

**REVIEWS SVPPP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon comme je n'avais absolument rien à faire durant ma journée de travail **

**J'ai écris un chapitre de cette histoire ce qui fait donc que je peux vous offrir le deuxième chapitre avant la semaine prochaine **

Roxy: En fait, je ne suis pas fan de Selena Gomez, j'aime bien ce qu'elle fait comme musique, surtout son dernier single. Mais sur la personne, je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion. Celle qui a le plus de respect de ma part dans les jeunes vedettes ces DEMI J je l'adore

Ahah j'aime tes questions ca me permet de me rendre compte que mon vocabulaire quotidien ne peut être utiliser dans mes écrits. En fait, pour nous les québécois ca veut dire …. Mmm… laisse moi réfléchir je n'ai que des synonyme québécois en tête. Je ne sais pas comment vous les Français exprimer ca. Mais tu sais, quand quelqu'un n'est pas-tu même avis que toi ou pas aussi enthousiasme que toi sur un sujet, ou qui dégonfle ta baloune qu'il brise ton fun. Je ne suis pas sure d'être claire mais bon.

Pour ce qui est de l'école et bien je ne savais pas trop quel niveau mettre pour mon histoire. Ici ca correspond a la dernière année du secondaire, mais je sais qu'on est les seules à avoir ce système alors je me suis dis que ca allait être un peu compliquer si je mettais le terme secondaire. Aly et Megan ont 17 ans, Tay reste a 19 ans, bientôt 20. Je sais qu'il na pas finit ses étude alors, chez moi pour qu'il puisse allez a l'université il faut qu'il finisse son secondaire. Émi, sa petite sœur est âgé de 14 ans, a peu près l'âge de Makena. Moi, j'en ai 20 J.

Je sais que cette idée a été exploiter sur des Skyblog, j'en ai pas lu personnellement.

Mais, je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose de plus léger.

Ca me fait penser aussi a mes propres expérience avec les gars.

Alors j'extériorise mon passé dans cette histoire.

Je sais déjà toute l'histoire, comment elle va se dérouler contrairement à ma première que j'écris au fur et a mesure, donc c'est plus facile pour moi

Je suis contente que tu aimes celle-ci aussi J

Et je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour les 2 prochains chapitres J

**Voila merci à vous lecteur et je vous laisse sur le deuxième chapitre.**

Le problème n'était pas vraiment de le trouver, mais plus de ce rendre à lui.

Il était à la cafétéria, entouré de ses groupies.

D'accord, ca n'allait pas être facile de l'approcher sans que je me fasse tuer par mes compagnes.

Je le vis sourire et faire rire une jeune fille que je reconnu immédiatement comme étant ma petite sœur.

Je souris moi aussi, elle devait être aux anges.

Elle le faisait peut-être pensée à sa petite sœur.

Je perdis mon sourire en me rappelant la raison pour laquelle je devais m'excuser.

J'arriva à ses cotés et m'adressa à lui.

-écoute Taylor, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse ce parler en privé s'il te plait.

Aucune réaction de sa part

Ce fut plutôt celle de ses groupies qui se fit ressentir

- Écoute Clarkson, tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà fais assez de dégat comme ca

S'était la capitaine des cheerleaders qui s'adressait à moi. Bien entendu, elle était la porte parole du clan.

S'était son Role après tout

Je lui répondis sèchement

-Écoute Allen, au dernière nouvelle, tu ne t'appelle pas Taylor, je crois qu'il est capable de m'envoyer promener par lui-même s'il le souhaite, alors prend ton trou. Si j'ai besoin de ton avis je te le demanderais.

Elle bouillonait, je savais, qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me frapper.

Je n'avais jamais eue ma langue dans ma poche et encore moins lorsque ca concernait la capitaine des cheerleaders.

J'attendais toujours une réaction de sa part. Il n'avait même pas poser son regard sur moi lors de l'échange.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour avoir son attention deboutonner ma chemise au complet ?

Je croisa le regard de ma sœur et elle su lire quelque chose d'inconnu dans mon regard car elle se pencha vers Taylor, lui chuchota quelque choses à l'oreille et il se leva quelque secondes plus tard.

Il venait saisir mon bras pour me mener loin des oreilles indiscretes.

À la plus grande surprise de l'assemblée.

En temps normal, j'aurais prostesté face à la facon dont il me traitait.

Mais comme j'étais en tord ici, je me taisa.

Les couloirs de l'école étais vide à cette heure, tout le monde mangeait.

Au bout d'un moment de marche loin de la cafétéria, il lacha mon bras et alla s'accoter sur la rangée de casiers à l'opposer de moi.

Pourquoi il me traitais comme ca? J'avais été méchante, mais je n'avais pas la peste quand même!

Il attendait que je prenne la parole

- Écoute Taylor je…

Il me coupa la parole

- Ce n'est plus lautner maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton dure marquant le mal que je lui avait fait.

- Si tu préfères je peux t'appeler Lautner.

Il répondit à la négative.

- Bien, alors Écoutes Taylor je suis….

Il me coupa encore la parole. J'allais finir par m'énerver!

- Mon nom sonne vraiment bien sortant de tes lèvres. Son ton était plus doux et plus détendu

Une légère rougeur s'installa sur mes joues.

-s'il te plait, arrête de m'interrompe, c'est déjà pas facile, si tu continues comme ca, on en finira jamais.

- Je suis toute ouie.

- En fait, je voulais m'excuser. Pas pour tout ce que je t'ai dis! Je crois encore que tu es le pire des coureur de jupons et que ta facon de draguer reste à désirer mais….

- Si c'est pour m'insulter que tu ma fais venir ici, j'en ai eue pour mon argent, alors je te laisse. Son ton était redevenue dure.

Il se redirigea vers la cafétéria

Hey merde! Ce que je pouvais être pourrite dans les excuses

Je partit à courir pour le rejoindre et le saisi par le bras.

-Attend Taylor S'il te plait! Écoute ce que j'ai à dire, après tu décideras si je mérite ton pardon.

Il s'arreta me faisant à nouveau face les bras croiser, attendant que je m'explique.

-Je suis vraiment pas douée dans les excuses, je suis désolé dis-je avec un ton embarassé. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter encore. Mais je déteste qu'on me traite comme tu la fais. Alors voila pours cette partie de l'histoire, c'est réglé n'en parlons plus.

Il se détendit à la fin de la première partit de mon discours.

-Écoutes, je crois que ce n'est pas un secret pour personne, je ne suis pas une de tes fans, qui sait tout sur ta vie de A à Z, en fait, je sais absolument rien sur toi, à part le fait que tu joues dans Twilight. Je devrais peut-être écouter plus souvent ce que ma petite sœur me dis sur toi, s'était elle qui était à tes cotés à la cantine au cas ou ca t'interesserais. Bref, si je l'ecouterais plus souvent me raconter ta vie, ca m'éviterais de me mettre les pieds dans les plats comme je l'ai fait en labo de Bio. Je suis désolé Taylor vraiment, je n'avais pas le droit de m'en prendre à ta famille.

Oufff! C'est moi ou tout avait parru être décousu dans mon discours d'excuse. Je savais que j'aurais du pratiquer.

J'attendais sa réponse nerveusement c'est à ce moment qu'il me sourit

- Tu es pardonné Alysson!

Je sursautas lorsque j'entendis mon nom franchir ses lèvres.

D'où il le connaissait ?

- Je sais que c'était ta petite sœur à mes coté à la cafeteria tout à l'heure, c'est elle qui ma convaincu de t'écouter. Elle est adorable et elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais? Pour ce qui est de mon attitude, j'en suis désolé. J'ai conscience que j'ai dépassé la limite en te traitant de la sorte. Mais comprends, je ne savais pas comment t'aborder. Peut de jeune fille me parle de façon si franche, sans penser au conséquences.

En général, je ne t'aurais même pas accorder une second regard après notre première rencontre. Mais je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue chez toi.

Je souris timidement, contente que je sois pardonné et aussi légèrement contente de sortir du lot des jeunes femmes qui l'entouraient en général.

- Amis?

Il me tendis la mains et j'en fut surprise et légèrement surprise. Le revirement de situation était rapide, il me draguait ouvertement au début de la journée et là, il voulait qu'on soit que des amis ?

Je me ressaisis, je n'allais pas me vexer pour ci peu.

Je lui sais la main et lui souris

- Oui, amis !

Je scellas alors une amitié qui allait bouleversé mon année scolaire et je l'ignorais encore.

Si seulement je l'avais su à ce moment, j'aurai probablement préféré en resté là avec lui.

Ca l'aurait été surement mieux pour mon cœur.

Mais qui pouvait résister au sourire charmeur de Taylor Lautner.

Personne et certainement pas moi

**Aly a-t-elle déjà succomber à son charme? **

**Est-ce que Taylor n'a qu'une idée en tête c'est celle de la mettre dans son lit ? **

**On verra bien dans les prochains chapitre **

**REVIEWS SVP!**

**J'ai aussi une petite pensée pour le Japon , c'est horrible cette catastrophe. **

**Il y a juste moi qui croit que 2011 annonce 2012 et s'en est épeurant ?**

**À la semaine prochaine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon comme je n'avais absolument rien à faire durant ma journée de travail **

**J'ai écris un chapitre de cette histoire ce qui fait donc que je peux vous offrir le deuxième chapitre avant la semaine prochaine **

Roxy: En fait, je ne suis pas fan de Selena Gomez, j'aime bien ce qu'elle fait comme musique, surtout son dernier single. Mais sur la personne, je n'ai pas vraiment d'opinion. Celle qui a le plus de respect de ma part dans les jeunes vedettes ces DEMI J je l'adore

Ahah j'aime tes questions ca me permet de me rendre compte que mon vocabulaire quotidien ne peut être utiliser dans mes écrits. En fait, pour nous les québécois ca veut dire …. Mmm… laisse moi réfléchir je n'ai que des synonyme québécois en tête. Je ne sais pas comment vous les Français exprimer ca. Mais tu sais, quand quelqu'un n'est pas-tu même avis que toi ou pas aussi enthousiasme que toi sur un sujet, ou qui dégonfle ta baloune qu'il brise ton fun. Je ne suis pas sure d'être claire mais bon.

Pour ce qui est de l'école et bien je ne savais pas trop quel niveau mettre pour mon histoire. Ici ca correspond a la dernière année du secondaire, mais je sais qu'on est les seules à avoir ce système alors je me suis dis que ca allait être un peu compliquer si je mettais le terme secondaire. Aly et Megan ont 17 ans, Tay reste a 19 ans, bientôt 20. Je sais qu'il na pas finit ses étude alors, chez moi pour qu'il puisse allez a l'université il faut qu'il finisse son secondaire. Émi, sa petite sœur est âgé de 14 ans, a peu près l'âge de Makena. Moi, j'en ai 20 J.

Je sais que cette idée a été exploiter sur des Skyblog, j'en ai pas lu personnellement.

Mais, je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose de plus léger.

Ca me fait penser aussi a mes propres expérience avec les gars.

Alors j'extériorise mon passé dans cette histoire.

Je sais déjà toute l'histoire, comment elle va se dérouler contrairement à ma première que j'écris au fur et a mesure, donc c'est plus facile pour moi

Je suis contente que tu aimes celle-ci aussi J

Et je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour les 2 prochains chapitres J

**Voila merci à vous lecteur et je vous laisse sur le deuxième chapitre.**

Le problème n'était pas vraiment de le trouver, mais plus de ce rendre à lui.

Il était à la cafétéria, entouré de ses groupies.

D'accord, ca n'allait pas être facile de l'approcher sans que je me fasse tuer par mes compagnes.

Je le vis sourire et faire rire une jeune fille que je reconnu immédiatement comme étant ma petite sœur.

Je souris moi aussi, elle devait être aux anges.

Elle le faisait peut-être pensée à sa petite sœur.

Je perdis mon sourire en me rappelant la raison pour laquelle je devais m'excuser.

J'arriva à ses cotés et m'adressa à lui.

-écoute Taylor, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse ce parler en privé s'il te plait.

Aucune réaction de sa part

Ce fut plutôt celle de ses groupies qui se fit ressentir

- Écoute Clarkson, tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà fais assez de dégat comme ca

S'était la capitaine des cheerleaders qui s'adressait à moi. Bien entendu, elle était la porte parole du clan.

S'était son Role après tout

Je lui répondis sèchement

-Écoute Allen, au dernière nouvelle, tu ne t'appelle pas Taylor, je crois qu'il est capable de m'envoyer promener par lui-même s'il le souhaite, alors prend ton trou. Si j'ai besoin de ton avis je te le demanderais.

Elle bouillonait, je savais, qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me frapper.

Je n'avais jamais eue ma langue dans ma poche et encore moins lorsque ca concernait la capitaine des cheerleaders.

J'attendais toujours une réaction de sa part. Il n'avait même pas poser son regard sur moi lors de l'échange.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour avoir son attention deboutonner ma chemise au complet ?

Je croisa le regard de ma sœur et elle su lire quelque chose d'inconnu dans mon regard car elle se pencha vers Taylor, lui chuchota quelque choses à l'oreille et il se leva quelque secondes plus tard.

Il venait saisir mon bras pour me mener loin des oreilles indiscretes.

À la plus grande surprise de l'assemblée.

En temps normal, j'aurais prostesté face à la facon dont il me traitait.

Mais comme j'étais en tord ici, je me taisa.

Les couloirs de l'école étais vide à cette heure, tout le monde mangeait.

Au bout d'un moment de marche loin de la cafétéria, il lacha mon bras et alla s'accoter sur la rangée de casiers à l'opposer de moi.

Pourquoi il me traitais comme ca? J'avais été méchante, mais je n'avais pas la peste quand même!

Il attendait que je prenne la parole

- Écoute Taylor je…

Il me coupa la parole

- Ce n'est plus lautner maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton dure marquant le mal que je lui avait fait.

- Si tu préfères je peux t'appeler Lautner.

Il répondit à la négative.

- Bien, alors Écoutes Taylor je suis….

Il me coupa encore la parole. J'allais finir par m'énerver!

- Mon nom sonne vraiment bien sortant de tes lèvres. Son ton était plus doux et plus détendu

Une légère rougeur s'installa sur mes joues.

-s'il te plait, arrête de m'interrompe, c'est déjà pas facile, si tu continues comme ca, on en finira jamais.

- Je suis toute ouie.

- En fait, je voulais m'excuser. Pas pour tout ce que je t'ai dis! Je crois encore que tu es le pire des coureur de jupons et que ta facon de draguer reste à désirer mais….

- Si c'est pour m'insulter que tu ma fais venir ici, j'en ai eue pour mon argent, alors je te laisse. Son ton était redevenue dure.

Il se redirigea vers la cafétéria

Hey merde! Ce que je pouvais être pourrite dans les excuses

Je partit à courir pour le rejoindre et le saisi par le bras.

-Attend Taylor S'il te plait! Écoute ce que j'ai à dire, après tu décideras si je mérite ton pardon.

Il s'arreta me faisant à nouveau face les bras croiser, attendant que je m'explique.

-Je suis vraiment pas douée dans les excuses, je suis désolé dis-je avec un ton embarassé. Je ne voulais pas t'insulter encore. Mais je déteste qu'on me traite comme tu la fais. Alors voila pours cette partie de l'histoire, c'est réglé n'en parlons plus.

Il se détendit à la fin de la première partit de mon discours.

-Écoutes, je crois que ce n'est pas un secret pour personne, je ne suis pas une de tes fans, qui sait tout sur ta vie de A à Z, en fait, je sais absolument rien sur toi, à part le fait que tu joues dans Twilight. Je devrais peut-être écouter plus souvent ce que ma petite sœur me dis sur toi, s'était elle qui était à tes cotés à la cantine au cas ou ca t'interesserais. Bref, si je l'ecouterais plus souvent me raconter ta vie, ca m'éviterais de me mettre les pieds dans les plats comme je l'ai fait en labo de Bio. Je suis désolé Taylor vraiment, je n'avais pas le droit de m'en prendre à ta famille.

Oufff! C'est moi ou tout avait parru être décousu dans mon discours d'excuse. Je savais que j'aurais du pratiquer.

J'attendais sa réponse nerveusement c'est à ce moment qu'il me sourit

- Tu es pardonné Alysson!

Je sursautas lorsque j'entendis mon nom franchir ses lèvres.

D'où il le connaissait ?

- Je sais que c'était ta petite sœur à mes coté à la cafeteria tout à l'heure, c'est elle qui ma convaincu de t'écouter. Elle est adorable et elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais? Pour ce qui est de mon attitude, j'en suis désolé. J'ai conscience que j'ai dépassé la limite en te traitant de la sorte. Mais comprends, je ne savais pas comment t'aborder. Peut de jeune fille me parle de façon si franche, sans penser au conséquences.

En général, je ne t'aurais même pas accorder une second regard après notre première rencontre. Mais je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue chez toi.

Je souris timidement, contente que je sois pardonné et aussi légèrement contente de sortir du lot des jeunes femmes qui l'entouraient en général.

- Amis?

Il me tendis la mains et j'en fut surprise et légèrement surprise. Le revirement de situation était rapide, il me draguait ouvertement au début de la journée et là, il voulait qu'on soit que des amis ?

Je me ressaisis, je n'allais pas me vexer pour ci peu.

Je lui sais la main et lui souris

- Oui, amis !

Je scellas alors une amitié qui allait bouleversé mon année scolaire et je l'ignorais encore.

Si seulement je l'avais su à ce moment, j'aurai probablement préféré en resté là avec lui.

Ca l'aurait été surement mieux pour mon cœur.

Mais qui pouvait résister au sourire charmeur de Taylor Lautner.

Personne et certainement pas moi

**Aly a-t-elle déjà succomber à son charme? **

**Est-ce que Taylor n'a qu'une idée en tête c'est celle de la mettre dans son lit ? **

**On verra bien dans les prochains chapitre **

**REVIEWS SVP!**

**J'ai aussi une petite pensée pour le Japon , c'est horrible cette catastrophe. **

**Il y a juste moi qui croit que 2011 annonce 2012 et s'en est épeurant ?**

**À la semaine prochaine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon vendredi tout le monde**

**Vendredi égale nouveau chapitre ****J alors le voici le voila**

Roxy: Comme je te dis ca ce peux que le rating change au cours de l'histoire. Comme elle est déjà écrite dans ma tête, je crois bien que je devrais le changer, faudrait que je m'y mettre à essayer de comprendre les rating J bref je vais aviser si je le change ou pas. 

J'aime beaucoup Demi parce que c'est elle qui à l'air le moin princesse de Disney tu voie. Moins miss parfaite. Elle a fait des erreurs, a eue cest propre problème et elle les assume contrairement à la plupart des vedettes J et c'est la seule qui sait chanter dans les Disney girl d'après moi quoi que miley ce débrouille.

Taylor? Je l'aime juste pour son nom XD

ELLE je la trouve hypocrite, genre je sort avec le mec le plus sexy du monde je le flush et après je veux le récupérer. Bref, elle risque d'être dans une de mes histoire dans le role de la BITCH, mais je sais pas encore si je le fais ou pas ^^.

Ma fête c'est le 25 avril J J'adore cette date parce l'école est presque finis ici et ca marque le début du beau temps pour nous ici J

Re ahahahah je viens de voir ton reviews sur mon autre histoire, écoute je te remerci j'avais publier ce chapitre vendredi dernier et pour une raison inconnu ca na pas marcher bref…. Le voilaaa 

Butterfly971 : ahhh merci J je suis contente que ca te plaise… je suis consciente de mes fautes mes disons que des fois, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté surtout que mon dernier cours de Français remonte en 2009 XD oopppsss je vais essayer de faire plus attention…. J

Bonne lecture

**Voila bonne lecture **

La première semaine s'écroula sans d'autre incident majeur.

Taylor avait abandonné l'idée de me draguer et ce contentait des filles facile à baiser de notre magnifique école.

Quant à moi, je commençais déjà à stresser pour mon premier examen de bio.

Megan me charriait d'ailleurs avec ca.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu stress pour ca Aly, tu réussi toujours à être au dessus de la moyenne dans n'importe quel matière

-Je sais, mais là c'est important pour que je puisse être accepter en médecine, il faut que mes notes soient plus que au dessus de la moyenne.

- Pfffff! Comme si tu ne serais pas accepter!

- On ne sait jamais qu'est-ce qui peut arriver dans notre vie Meg

Elle roula les yeux.

Un énorme sourire s'afficha comme par magie sur son visage.

Je me retournai pour voir qui était la cause de ce changement d'humeur soudain.

Je roulai les yeux à mon tour, Taylor Lautner ce dirigea vers nous.

Ca faisait une semaine qu'on le côtoyait, la plupart des jeunes femmes s'étaient habituées à sa présence.

Mais il avait toujours cette effet incroyablement dévastateur sur celle-ci.

Elle semblait perdre toute leur intelligence lorsqu'il s'approchait de trop prêt.

- Salut les filles !

- Hey Taylor! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire de beau pour toi ! Dit Megan toute ouïe

- Je ne sais pas si toi tu peux m'aider, mais je crois que d'après mes sources. Aly pourrait m'aider.

Je me retournai pour lui faire ace et l'écouter

- Ma bio remontre à très loin tu voies et j'aurais besoin d'un petit cours de rattrapage. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais la meilleure de la classe.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire avant de lui répondre

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu veux vraiment que JE t'aides?

- Hey bien, je ne voies pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Mais si tu es vraiment la meilleure, alors, oui je te le demande à TOI

- Et ça me donne quoi à MOI?

Megan me tua du regard et me donna un coup de pied.

- Aie! Hey pas besoin de me frapper. Je ne fais pas partit de ceux qui sont super-enthousiasme à l'idée de l'aider!

- Je peux te payer si tu veux ?

Je me retournai, le regarda pour voir s'il était sérieux. Il était prêt à me payer alors que, même si elles n'étaient pas les meilleures de la classe, de nombreuses filles auraient été plus que heureuse de l'aider

Il sembla comprendre mon regard et répondit à mon interrogation

- Je ne veux que les meilleures pour m'aider à finir mon école, rien de moins.

- Rien de moins hein ? Très bien, j'accepte, mais à MES conditions

- Je t'écoute

- JE choisis le ou les moments dans la semaine pour te donner des cours de rattrapage. Je choisis aussi l'endroit et l'heure. Tu ne dois pas arriver en retard, si non oublie moi. Je n'ai pas juste ca à faire attendre après SA MAJESTÉE

- Parfait! J'accepte! Autre chose?

- Je verrais au moment prévu. Je demanderais peut-être une petite compensation si tu es vraiment trop en retard sur le cours.

Il me sourit et se rapprocha d'une façon prédatrice de moi.

- Quel genre de compensation beauté?

- Compensation MONÉTAIRE IDIOT! Lui répondis-je en l'obligeant à s'éloigner de moi

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, comme on dit.

Il ignora mon insulte et me demanda

- Alors, ca commence quand ces cours?

- Demain 16h, devant les portes de l'école! On va aller chez moi. Ne soit pas en retard!

- Toi et moi, seul dans ta chambre? Me posa-t-il comme question d'une façon qui ce voulait séductrice

Je roulai encore les yeux, ce qu'il pouvait être désespérant et pervers.

- Ne te fait pas d'illusion, j'ai un bureau et on va être séparé par lui

- Dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques!

- Et je ne veux pas savoir !

La cloche sonna marquant la fin de l'échange

Je me levai le bouscula et me dirigea vers mon cours.

Je lui rappela une dernière fois notre rendez-vous

- N'OUBLIE PAS, DEMAIN 16h!

- COMMENT JE POURRAIS OUBLIER? J'AI DES COURS AVEC LA PLUS BELLE DE L'ÉCOLE!

Je pouffai à l'entente de sa réponse et regarda Megan qui sautillait à mes cotés

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas lui donner des cours privé! Tu es si chanceuse de pouvoir le voir hors cours

- si tu appelles ca de la chance!

- OUI ALY! Tu vas passer du temps avec le PLUS beau mec de l'école

Un grognement ce fit entendre derrière nous

S'était Nate, le quart-arrière de notre équipe, et maintenant officiellement le deuxième plus beau mec de l'école.

Il s'était fait voler sa place sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

Meg se retourna et lui lança un regard désolé.

Je lui souris, il avait toujours été MON fantasme, mais il me voyait comme une petite sœur.

- je te rassure Nate, tu vas toujours rester MON préféré

- Ahahaha! Merci Aly!

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et nous dépassa.

Je rougis automatiquement, ce qu'il pouvait aire chaud tout d'un coup.

- Si Taylor était Nate, il n'aurait pas de difficulté avec toi.

- Si Taylor était Nate, je ne fantasmerais pas sur lui.

- N'importe quoi! On se voit toujours ce soir, pour notre révision de math?

- Bien sure! Après le souper chez toi !

- très bien, à plus beauté

Je la salua et entra dans mon cours d'anglais et soupira.

Il allait finir par me rendre complètement folle

J'étais sure qu'il avait décidé de faire de moi sa souffre douleur.

Il ne restait plus qu'une place dans la classe et il fallait que ce soit à SES cotés

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez mademoiselle Clarkson, allez vous asseoir au coté de monsieur Lautner. On a pas toute la journée! Me dit mon professeur.

Je pensa une seconde à la possibilité d'acter un malaise et éloigna cette idée complètement saugrenue de ma tête.

Je finis par me résigner et alla m'asseoir à ses cotés.

- salut beauté, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai hâte de me retrouver seul avec toi demain soir! Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille

Je ne pu réprimer un frisson

Ce qui le fit sourire .

MY GOD QUE CE COURS ALLAIT ËTRE LONG!

**Voila comme j'ai dis dans mon autre histoire, je suis en congé en fin de semaine donc je devrais prendre du temps pour écrire.**

**S'il vous plait oubliez pas les Reviews **

**On ce dit à la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bah voilà on est vendredi et comme à chaque vendredi je poste mes deux chapitre hebdomadaire. **

**Comme il y a eu un problème avec la publication du dernier chapitre, j'ai quand même décidé de publier le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire qui fait 8 pages.**

**Un petit cadeau pour compenser au retard du dernier chapitre **

Butterfly971 : ihih J ça semble revenir avec le temps, je vais devenir une pro J Moi aussi j'en frissonne quand j'écris ce genre de passage J J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre J

Roxy: Merci à toi de m'avoir mis au courant de l'absence du dernier chapitre, sans toi, je ne m'en aurais jamais rendu compte ahahaha ! J'aime bien l'idée que Tay soit un peu Bad boy dans mon histoire. On le voit toujours comme un ange, mais je suis sure qu'il fait ses propre erreur. Pas comme dans mon histoire c'est sure, mais quand même. Il semble s'adoucir dans ce chapitre. Mais qui sais peut-être que ce n'est qu'une image ? On a un autre point en commun, nous détestons tout les deux Justin Bieber. En fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est devenu si populaire. Je suis incapable de l'entendre chanter plus que 5 seconde XD

**Bon alors voila je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

Les 2 jours qui me sépara de mon début de calvaire s'écroula a une vitesse fulgurante, à mon plus grand désarroi.

Je me trouva a mon plus grand désespoir a 15h55 devant les portes de l'entrée de l'école.

Pourquoi j'avais accepté déjà ?

Ahhh oui parce malgré toute l'aversion que j'ai contre lui, personne ne peut résister à son petite sourire charmeur, pas même moi.

Je soupiras, une voie familière ce fit entendre dans mon dos, s'était Nate.

- Hey bien! Qui peut bien faire attendre mon adorable princesse.

Je luis souris en guise de réponse et il plaqua un baiser sonore sur ma joue.

- Tu lui donne vraiment des cours particulier ?

- Comment tu le sais ? Lui demandais-je surprise. Je n' en avais parlé à personne pas même à ma petite sœur.

- Les rumeurs cours vite tu sais! Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil

Son humeur joueur changea du tout au tout, je me retourna pour en trouver la cause

Mon étudiant était arrivé et deux minutes à l'avance.

Il s'avança à grande enjamber vers nous mettant ainsi fin à notre moment de complicité

- Salut Nate, Aly.

- salut Tay.

Nate se tourna vers moi et me murmura de rester prudente avec lui.

Je sourcilla.

En quoi je devais resté prudente?

J'étais en danger de mort ?

Lorsqu'il vit que je ne comprenais pas il soupira. Il me plaqua un autre baiser sur la joue et partie.

Je rougis, posa ma main sur ma joue et partis dans mes rêves.

C'est Taylor qui me sortit de ceux-ci avec un ton acide qui lui n'était pas commun.

- alors toi et Nate? Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Quoi ? NON! Non je veux dire, il est un bon ami et il me voit comme une sœur, mais on est pas ensemble

Son célèbre sourire repris place sur son visage.

- Mais toi t'aimerais qu'il devienne plus ?

- Oui, NON, Peut-être, j'en sais riennn ! De toute façon ce ne sont pas de tes affaires.

Son sourire s'agrandis d'avantage face à mon embarrât.

- Je peux t'aider à le rendre jaloux, si tu veux ?

Il s'était rapprocher de moi et avait murmurer sa dernière phrase dans le creux de mon coup.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle régulier sur mon visage provoquant en moi quelques frissons.

Je le repoussa au bout de quelque seconde

Il affichait se sourire de vainqueur qui me donnait le gout de lui en coller une.

- alors je voie que tu es ponctuelle.

- Je le suis toujours jolie demoiselle.

Je roula les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être barbant quand il s'y mettait.

- allez vient monsieur le charmeur en série que j'en finisse de ce cauchemar.

Il me prit par le bras stoppant mon élan vers mon auto.

- Je ne suis pas un charmeur à deux balles, comme tu sembles le croire et je ne serais pas une raison de cauchemar pour toi, je te le promet. En fait, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me laisse ma chance, je suis sure qu'on pourrait devenir d'excellents amis

Il avait l'air sincère, je me rapprocha de lui, à quelque centimètre de sa bouche.

- Alors prouve le! Pour le reste, c'est ton attitude qui va faire changer la mienne

Je m'éloigna de lui me défit de son emprise et me dirigea vers mon auto. Il me suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Je réfléchit quelques secondes à la petite scène qu'il venait de me faire.

Mon cœur me criait de lui laisser une chance, il le méritait bien, j'avais envie d'apprendre à le connaitre.

Mais ma tête me criait de me méfier de tout ce qu'il me disait.

Je soupira et me mis en route vers mon chez moi.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, ma sœur était rentrer mais pas mes parents.

Je la salua et lorsqu'elle vit que Taylor m'accompagna, elle rougit et monta à la course vers sa chambre

- T'aurais pu me le dire qu'il venait aujourd'hui !

Je l'entendis me crier avant qu'elle ferme la porte.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

Taylor m'interrogea du regard

Je lui répondis.

- Disons que les murs de sa chambre qui sont habituellement bleue poudre, sont maintenant remplie de ton adorable petit visage d'ange, ou plus précisément de ton corps de dieu.

Il sourit, je ne fut pas sure si s'était face au ridicule de la situation ou du au fait que je l'avais complimenté.

Je ne lui posa pas la question, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il redevienne énervant.

On se dirigea vers ma chambre lorsqu'on entendit ma petite sœur me menacée.

- Je te jures Aly, je vais te tuer pour lui avoir dis ca.

- Oui, c'est ca, parles toujours petite fille !

Je ris et rentra dans ma chambre je vérifia si Taylor suivait toujours.

Je ne l'avais jamais connue si silencieux.

Il me sourit lorsqu'il entra.

Je le vis faire un rapide tour du regard de ma chambre et s'asseoir a un des chaise de mon bureau..

- Je ne savais pas que tu chantais, ni jouais tant d'instrument ?

- Il y a plein de chose que tu ignore sur ma vie! Lui répondis-je en souriant

En effet , je chantais et jouais quelque instrument.

C'étais ma passion et je possédais un équipement de qualité pour une jeune chanteuse amateur.

C'Est-ce qui dut l'impressionné le plus.

C'est vrai que lorsqu'on regardait ca de l'extérieur, mes 2 guitares électriques, ma guitare électrique, mon synthétiseur et mon petit studio d'enregistrement était légèrement impressionnant.

Il finit sa contemplation et me regarda.

- Tu peux me chanter quelque chose ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Il devait plaisanter, je ne chantais que devant les gens que j'appréciais et j'avais peur de la critique.

La plupart de mes chanson parlaient d'amour, comme celles déjà connues que je chantaient.

Alors, vue ces éléments, la dernière chose que je ferait aujourd'hui, ce serait chanté pour lui.

Il sourcilla à ma réaction.

Il était vraiment sérieux.

Je repris mon sérieux pour lui expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais pas chanté.

- Je suis désolé Taylor, mais je suis une fille timide, je n'aime pas chanter devant les personnes que je ne connais pas et j'ai peur de la critique.

- Pourtant, je pourrais t'aider à percer, je connais quelque fils dans le métier, selena et Demi sont restée de très bonne amies. J'aurais pu te les présenter.

Il n'avait pas tord, et en plus s'il pouvait me présenté Demi Lovato, je deviendrais folle. J'adore ce qu'elle fait.

Non, Je ne pouvais pas accepter son aide, je ne voulais rien lui devoir.

Il du comprendre ce qui ce passa dans ma tête car, il répondit à ma dernière réflexion

- Écoute, c'est du donnant donnant, tu m'aides avec mes études durant tout le reste de l'année et moi je t'aide avec ta carrière

Il venait de dire tout le reste de l'année, dans TOUTES les matières.

Ca ne faisait pas partit du contrat, je lui fis remarquer.

- Excuse moi, mais ma part du marché ne comprenait pas l'ensemble des matières jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Il sourit, il venait de comprendre que j'étais entrain de céder. Il savait que son offre était trop attrayante et que j'allais bientôt mordre.

- Hey bien, tu sais s'il faut que je fasse venir Demi ou Selena ici, il me faut une excellente raison. Le fait que tu me donne des cours de rattrapage pour UN examen d'UNE matière ne me semble pas satisfaisante. Tu ne voudrais pas me devoir quelque chose n'est-ce pas?

Il y toujours une autre façon de me payer si tu ne veux pas m'aider pour mes cours

Il me fit un clin d'œil suggestif à la fin de son discours. Son sourire charmeur avait repris possession de son visage. Il s'étais rapprocher de moi et avait mis une main sur ma cuisse, faisant de petits cercles avec son pouce sur celle-ci Je soupiras, enleva sa main de ma cuisse et lui répondis

- Ne recommence pas s'il te plait Taylor et je n'ai pas encore dis oui pour ta suggestion encore. Laisse moi y réfléchir d'accord ?

- Pas de problème princesse, mais pas trop longtemps d'accord parce que l'examen de math est la semaine prochaine et j'aurais besoin d'aide. Si tu n'accepte pas, il faudrait que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider avant le weekend. Par contre, tu reste ma préféré!

Il avait dis ca à quelque centimètre de mon visage

Je roula les yeux. Le poussa à nouveau de l'autre coté du bureau et sortis mes livres.

On commença tranquillement les exercices de révision.

Pour être franche, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit vraiment mais vraiment nul, qu'il faudrait que je lui explique le moindre petit mot compliquer.

Je fut donc étonné que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Je fut d'autant plus étonné de voir qu'il comprenait dès mes première explications.

Il ne pensait peut-être pas juste avec son bas de ventre après tout.

Mon ventre gargouilla au bout de deux heure de révision, signe qu'il était temps de souper.

Il sourit à l'entente du son.

- comment un si gros bruit peut sortir d'un si petit ventre.

Je rougit instantanément à sa remarque qui se voulait joueuse.

Je lui répondis par un sourire timide.

- Je devrais y aller moi aussi, tu ne devrais pas tarder à manger.

Il commença à ranger ces livres, je le stoppas dans son geste en mettant une main sur les siennes.

Il fut tout autant surpris de mon geste que moi.

Pourquoi je voulais le retenir ?Certes j'avais passée un bon moment avec lui, mais de là à le prolonger ?

Il me questionna du regard

Je répondis

- Écoutes, mes parents ne sont pas là pour souper ce soir, tu pourrais souper avec nous ce soir, on continuerais nos études, comme l'examen est lundi, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps.

Il souris, déposa son sac et acquiesça à ma demande.

Je sortis par la suite de ma chambre pour aller préparer le souper qui consistait à des cannellonis. Taylor me suivait de prêt, il avait l'air ravit du revirement de situation.

Moi je ne me l'expliquait pas ce revirement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé en deux heure pour que je l'invite à souper ?

Je fut à nouveau agréablement surpris de découvrir qu'il était un jeune homme très respectueux et serviable.

Après avoir passé un coup de fil à ses parents pour les avisés de son absence au souper de ce soir, il vient m'aider à mettre le couvert, et à compléter le souper.

On discuta de tout et de rien durant tout ce temps.

En fait, il me parla plus de sa sœur que d'autre chose, il tenait vraiment énormément à elle et sa mort l'avait vraiment détruit de l'intérieur.

- Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi con tu sais, c'est comme si je m'étais créer un personnage pour me protéger du mal que ca fait ici.

Il me pointa son cœur.

Je lui répondis par un sourire triste.

-M'attacher à une fille voudrait dire que je la laisse entré dans mon cœur et que je laisse partit une partie de ma sœur.

Je fut surprise à l'entente de sa dernière phrase. Je ne le savais pas si, intense, et philosophique.

- Tu sais Taylor, je ne peux pas comprendre, comme il se doit, le mal que tu dois ressentir en toi tous les jours, je n'ai jamais perdu une personne que j'aimais, mais le fait de laisser une fille rentrer là

Je mis ma main sur son cœur et le sentit accélérer, je lui souris et ne me soucia pas du peu d'espace entre nous. Je continua de lui expliquer mon opinion.

- Cela ne voudra pas dire, que tu laisse partir ta petite sœur, elle ferra toujours partie de toi, une autre fille comblera seulement le vide que tu dois ressentir à chaque jour de par son absence.

Aucune réponse ne sembla vouloir sortir de ses lèvres, j'avais effectué ce discours les yeux rivés sur son cœur.

Je releva alors ceux-ci vers son visage, ces yeux reflétaient une émotion que je ne pu identifier.

Je sentis son souffle chaud et saccader sur mon visage, son cœur battre au même rythme saccader que le mien et vue sa bouche proche de la mienne, trop proche.

- elle t'aurait adorée tu sais!

Je lui souris en guise de réponse, je savais que à ce moment précis, je serais incapable de former une phrase correctement.

Mon cœur était trop occuper à essayer de retrouver un rythme normal.

Je le regarda à nouveau et vue que ses yeux étaient fixer sur mes lèvres.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait, j'aurais du lui refuser, mais j'en était incapable.

Lorsqu'il sembla franchir les dernier centimètres qui nous séparaient ma sœur rentra en trombe dans la cuisine.

On mit une bonne distance entre nous sur le coup de la surprise .

Je portas mon attention à ma sœur.

Elle avait l'air paniquée.

- Ca sent le bruler à plein nez ! Ca fait cinq minutes que je te cris après et que tu ne réponds pas !

Je pris conscience de la fumer qui sortais du four et me précipita dessus.

Je sortis le plat du four et le jeta dans l'évier, il était immangeable.

- hey merdre! Ce que je peux être une piètre cuisinière quand je mis met!

Taylor s'était rapproché de moi pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts et me souffla à l'oreille que ne n'étais pas grave, il en était tout autant la cause.

Je me retourna et lui souris en guise de réponse remarquant le peu d'espace entre nous.

Ma sœur coupa à nouveau notre moment.

- Je m'excuse de vous interrompe à nouveau, pas que ca me dérange que vous puissiez vous endurez, mais j'ai faim et le souper est fichu. Alors, on fait quoi ?

C'est Taylor qui répondit à sa question.

- Je nous paye une pizza, va commander une qui plait à toi et ta sœur, tu rajouteras une de ces poutine, j'aimerais bien y gouter.

Ma sœur lui souris et s'esquiva dans sa chambre pour passer la commande.

Taylor me sourit.

J'étais affreusement gênée, je l'invitais à souper et je gâchais le repas.

Je sentis le besoin de me justifier.

- je ne suis pas une aussi piètre cuisinière habituellement. J'arrive à faire des pates en temps normal.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Aly, ca arrive à tout le monde de faire bruler quelque chose, même au plus grand cuisinier

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. On continua notre discussion sur la vie en général lorsque la pizza arriva. Ma sœur prit alors toute l'attention de Taylor à l'heure du souper.

Pas que j'en soie jalouse, mais j'aurais aimer en placer une moi aussi.

À la fin de celui-ci, elle fila à nouveau dans sa chambre laissant la vaisselle sale sur la table.

Je soupiras, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir une sœur serviable.

- Elle parles beaucoup ta petite sœur.

Je ris à sa réplique.

- Je parles beaucoup, rendu à son niveau on n'appelle plus ça parler mais jacasser.

Je commença à ramasser la vaisselle et il vient m'aider ave celle-ci.

Encore une fois, je fut surpris qu'il soit si serviable, j'aimais bien ce Taylor, je lui fis remarquer.

- J'aime bien le nouveau Taylor.

- Vraiment? Alors tu aimes bien le vrai Taylor

Un sourire sincère orna son visage et ses yeux brillaient comme ci on ne lui avait pas fait de réelle compliment depuis des années.

La tache terminé, on monta à nouveau dans ma chambre.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à mon bureau de nouveau, je soupiras, je n'avais aucune envie d'étudier.

Je poussa ma chaise et alla m'allonger sur mon lit.

Il m'interrogea du regard et je lui fis signe de me rejoindre sur le lit.

Il s'approcha de celui-ci non sans une certaine crainte.

- Je n'ai plus aucune envie d'étudier. J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaitre.

Ma phrase l'encouragea, il sourit et sauta dans mon lit pour me rejoindre, laissant une espace respectueuse entre nous deux.

On passa les heures suivante à s'apprivoiser.

Étrangement, j'en appris beaucoup sur lui, moi qui croyait le connaitre par cœur de par les revues à potins et ma petites sœurs.

Je fut agréablement surprise de mes découverte.

Il adorait courir et se promener dans la forêt, ce qu'il aimait le plus de mon petit village était l'air frais qu'on y respirait.

Il rêvait plus tard de vivre sur un ranch, avec la femme de sa vie et 2 petits enfants.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que CE Taylor serait parfait pour moi et m'imagina être cette femme qui le rendrait heureux.

Il sembla remarquer mon état rêveur du en conclure que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir.

Il était vrai que s'était confondant, j'avais les yeux mi-clos.

Il regarda l'heure et bougea.

- Il est une heure, je devrai peut-être penser à rentrer chez moi.

Il bailla, il avait les yeux mi clos lui aussi.

- Non, il est hors de question que tu rentre chez toi moitié endormis comme ca, ca peut être dangereux. De toute manière je n'ai aucune envie de conduire et tu n'as pas ton auto.

- D'accord, alors je peux emprunter ton divan?

- Non, je ne crois pas que ca soit une bonne idée, mes parents vont crier au meurtre lorsqu'ils vont te voir.

- Alors, je dors où moi ?

Je réfléchis, me mordis la langue.

Je n'arrivait pas à croire que j'allais lui suggérer ca.

- Mon lit est bien assez grand pour deux. Lui dis-je en me levant, attrapant mon pyjama et me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Tu en es sure, je ne veux pas pousser ma chance trop loin.

- Oui j'en suis sure! Par contre, si tu essaies quelque choses, je jure, je te castre et tu peux dire adieu à tes deux enfants.

Il rit d'un rire franc qui s'arrêta d'un seul coup, lorsqu'il vit mon pyjama, qui était constitué d'un mini-short et d'une camisole.

Je le vis me détailler de haut en bas.

- J'espère que tu apprécies ce que tu voies.

- Énormément ! Me dit-il tout en enlevant son pantalon et son t-shirt. Par contre, tu ne m'aides pas à me contrôler.

Je ne répondis pas, c'étais à mon tour de le détailler des pieds à la tête.

Je n'étais pas plus subtile que lui.

Il s'approcha de moi et me murmura au creux de l'oreille

- J'espère que tu aimes ce que tu voies.

- mmmmmm!

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui!

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain ce fermer quelques secondes plus tard.

J'en profitas pour me glisser sous les couverture et me calma, reprenant le contrôle sur ma respiration.

Je m'endormis au moment où il se glissa sous les couvertures, il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front, et me souhaitas bonne nuit.

J'allais faire de très beaux rêves, j'en étais sûre.

**Voila, le chapitre 6 déjà finis ****J**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé Jdonnez moi votre avis, je l'attends avec impatiente JÀ la semaine prochaine J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon me voilà, avec un léger, tout léger retard. **

**Seulement 2 jours, ce n'est pas si pire!**

**Comme je l'ai expliqué dans mon autre histoire, on ma changé de quart de travail. **

**Ce qui m'empêche de travailler sur mes histoires, en tout cas, pas comme je le voudrais. **

**Par chance que ce chapitre était déjà écrit, parce que, comme mon autre fic, il n'y aurait pas eue de suite cette semaine :S**

**Enfin bref, comme ce n'est pas arrivé, je vais vous laissez lire ce chapitre en paix. **

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

Butterfly971 : hihih:$ merci ! C'est dure de relire et me concentré sur les fautes, parce que quand je relis, je finis par changer l'histoire et donc ne corrige pas mes fautes XD J'espère que tu aimerais ce chapitre

roxy : La poutine, est un met typiquement québécois qui consiste en des frites, du fromage en crotte et de la sauce brune. Elle est bien aimé par les américains et les européens quand ils sont de passage chez nous ^^. T'inquiète, je suis loin d'en avoir marre de toi au contraire j'aime bien t'expliquer :) Pour ce qui est de Justin, j'espère sincèrement qu'il n'est que de passage parce que mes oreilles ne supporteraient pas l'idée de l'entendre encore pendant des années. Pour être franche avec toi, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui est Tokyo Hôtel XD

**Sur ce mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. J'aime comment est Tay seul avec elle pas vous? ^^.**

Je me réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Il était 10h, un moment de panique me traversa l'esprit.

Je me rappela alors qu'on était samedi et que je n'avais pas à paniquer à cause de mon retard.

Je m'étira, en fait voulu m'étirer car je me rendis bien vite compte d'une présence dans mon dos et d'un poids sur mes hanches.

Cette fois, je me réveilla complètement sautant de mon lit. Regardant l'intrus et souffla en le reconnaissant.

Il grogna lorsqu'il sentit mon absence.

Allez gros paresseux, tu ne vas quand même pas passé ta journée à paresser dans MON lit

Un autre grognement sortit de sa bouche en guise de réponse

Je pris un oreiller sauta sur le lit et commença à l'attaquer en criant.

ALLEZ DEBOUT! ALLEZ DEBOUTTTTTT!

Je l'assomma de coup d'oreiller mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

Un petit cris sortir de ma bouche lorsque, ne m'en attendant pas, il saisisse mes cheville pour me faire tomber sur lui.

Il y a tellement des meilleurs moyen de me réveiller. Dit-il en un grognement, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Hey bien! Tu t'attendais quand même pas que je te réveille avec un baiser!

Pourquoi pas?

Je ris et recommença à le frapper avec mon oreiller

Il grogna encore saisi mes bras, se débarrassa de l'oreiller en deux temps trois mouvement.

Je me retrouva sous lui sans même m'en être rendue compte

son poids m'empêchait de bouger ou de tenter quoi que ce soit.

La position qu'on avait adopter était légèrement embarrassante, tellement qu'elle me fit rougir.

Il ne se rendit pas compte de mon malaise, heureusement pour moi, et sourit à sa victoire.

Alors qui est le plus fort?

Mmmmmm! Chuck Norris?

Ahhhhh toiii! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais entendre!

Il commença à me chatouiller pour me punir et dieu sait à quel point je suis chatouilleuse.

Je me tortillas sous lui n'en pouvant plus, les larme perlaient sur le coin de mes yeux et j'avais de la difficulté à respirer.

Je le supplia d'arrêter.

Il reposa sa question.

Alors dis moi qui est le plus fort maintenant!

To... TOI... TOII! Réussis-je à dire entre deux rire

Il arrêta sa torture et me regarda.  
Ses yeux étaient devenu noir, son souffle était étrangement saccadé aussi.

Je me rendis compte de la présence d'une bosse sur ma cuisse.

Je compris alors la situation embarrassante dans laquelle je m'étais mise.

Je me trouvais sous lui à le frôler constamment, le pauvre c'étais normal qu'il réagisse.

Qu'est ce que je disais là moi?

S'était lui qui avait commencé, il avait juste à arrêter si ça le dérangeait ou s'il n'aimait pas ça

Je le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et compris que aucune de ses deux option était présente dans la tête du jeune homme.

Il avait aimé ça et c'étais loin de le déranger.

Durant tout ce petit discours, je n'avais pas observer qu'il avait adopté une position plus confortable pour nous et s'était par le fait même rapprocher de mon visage.

Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à la chamade contre ma poitrine.

Il avait peur de quoi? Du rejet, que JE le rejette?

Je lui posa la question espérant que ça l'imposerait une certaine distance entre nous.

Ton cœur bat la chamade!

Mmmm! Je sais! Le tiens aussi et j'adore!

Je n'avais pas remarqué que mon cœur aussi avait perdu son rythme normal et que mon corps réagissait à la présence du sien.

Il dévia sa bouche de sa trajectoire et déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de mon coup.

Je ne pu retenir un gémissement

Il caressa mon cou avec son nez et remonta vers mon oreille où il en mordilla le lobe.

Un autre gémissement franchisa mes lèvres.

Qu'est-ce que je fabriquais? Je l'encourageais dans ses caresses.

Je devais le repousser avant que ça l'aille trop loin.

Pourquoi mon corps ne voulait pas m'écouter?

Tu me rends dingue, complètement dingue. Me dit-il d'une voie roque remplie de désir

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de mordiller ma lèvre et de soupirer comme seule et unique réponse.

IL était entrain de me rendre dingue aussi.

Il se leva d'un coup me demanda s'il pouvait m'emprunter ma douche.

Je fus surprise du revirement de situation mais acquiesça.

Il entra dans la salle de bain.

Au moment où la douche se fit entendre, je soupiras, je n'étais pas mieux que les autres filles qui se donnait à lui sans même y réfléchir.

S'il ne s'était pas arrêté, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits, C'ÉTAIT URGENT!

Comme sa douche sembla durer plus longtemps que la normal.

Je me permis de partir dans mes pensés.

Comment j'en étais rendu à ce point intime avec lui alors que je le détestais il y a de ça même pas 24 heures.

En une soirée, il avait réussit à me charmer par sa deuxième personnalité, le vrai Taylor, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment le vrai Taylor que j'avais connu hier?

Allait-il redevenir le salop qu'il était lundi matin?

Un pincement à mon cœur ce fit sentir à cette idée.

Je n'avais aucune envie que ce soit le cas.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que je m'étais déjà attaché à lui.

En une soirée, je m'étais attachée à un gars que je connaissais à peine.

L'avertissement de Nate me revient en tête à ce moment.

Je la compris trop peu trop tard.

Il savait que je m'attachais trop facilement au gars, causant des heures et des heures de larmes interminables.

Il ne voulait pas que je m'attaches trop vite à Taylor et avec raison, mais s'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Il sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment.

Je me mordis les lèvres à la vue qu'il m'offrait.

Il ne pouvait pas me faciliter la tache lui, mais non, il fallait qu'il se promène en serviette devant moi.

Mon corps ne s'était pas calmer depuis tout à l'heure.

Et cette vision de m'aidait en rien.

Je me cacha sous les couvertures pour me calmer.

Je l'entendis rire.

Arrête de te moquer de moi!

Je ne me moques pas de toi!

Je le sentis s'asseoir à mes cotés.

Tu me fais juste pensé à ma petite sœur quand elle était affreusement gênée. Elle se cachait comme toi sur les couvertures. Je trouves ça extrêmement adorable.

Je sortis légèrement ma tête de sous ces dites couvertures, juste assez pour m'apercevoir qu'il ne s'était toujours pas habiller.

Je m'y recacha comme une petite fille qui venait de voir un monstre.

A bien y pensé, il était MON monstre.

Il me faisait ressentir tellement de chose en même temps qu'il m'effrayait bien plus que les monstres possible sous mon lit.

Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque j'entendis la porte ce fermer, je souffla et commença à reprendre le contrôle sur mon corps.

Il en sortit quelque minutes plus tard.

Tu peux sortir de ta cachette Aly, je suis habillé.

Je sortis alors ma tête en entier et souffla en voyant que ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Tache de toujours être habiller en ma présence, s'il vous plaît

ahahaahah Pourquoi? Je te fait tant d'effet?

Je le fusilla du regard me dirigea vers mon garde-robe pour choisir ma tenue.

Je me retourna et rencontras son regard bouillant. Je cherchas la cause de cette intensité et je me rendis compte que peut de tissus couvrait mon cœur. Ma camisole était légèrement trop petite pour moi et donc laissait voir mon ventre plat et elle offrait une belle vue sur mon décolté.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait s'imager, ce n'était pas prémédité.

Je me précipitas donc, encore plus mal-alaise, dans la salle de bain.

Dit donc, comment tu peux avoir un corps si désirable. Je me suis laissé dire que tu n'étais pas une grande sportive

Tu as fais une enquête sur moi?

Non! Du tout, mais étrangement, tu n'es pas du tout aimé de l'ensemble des cheerleaders de l'école.

Je sais, elle m'en veulent pour les avoir abandonnés lorsque Kayla est arrivée dans l'équipe. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne fais pas de sport à l'école que je ne suis pas sportive.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, je le vis observer mes nombreuses photos de mon enfances. Les années ou c'était moi la reine de l'école.

Il avait l'air surpris de mon ancien statut.

Tu étais la capitaine de ton équipe et tu l'a laissé aux mains de Kayla

À son arrivée, les filles de l'équipe ne prenaient pas les entraînements aux sérieux, elles préféraient jacasser sur les joueurs de Foot. Je faisais ce sport pour la compétition et non pour les beau yeux des joueurs

Même pas ceux de Nate! m'interrompit-il sur un air moqueur finissant sa phrase avec un clin d'œil

Je roulas les yeux avant de lui répondre

Non! Même pas pour Nate! Il était la source de distraction de mon équipe alors j'étais loin de l'aimer. Finalement, je suis tombée sur un studio de danse en ville, je m'y suis inscrite et j'ai laissée tomber le cheerleading. Ça m'a fait une mauvais réputation, mais bon, pour ce que j'en ai à faire.

Tu fais d'autre sport?

Oui j'adore l'équitation, j'ai une jument d'ailleurs, je devais allé la voir aujourd'hui, si tu veux après qu'on est étudié et que je t'ai aidé dans ta révision de math, on ira faire une randonné? Tu en dis quoi?

Un sourire magnifique illumina son visage. Je ne savais pas que ça le rendrait si heureux.

Ça veut dire que tu acceptes mon offres ça?

Opppsss! Je n'avais pas pris le temps de réfléchir à son offre, en fait je l'avais complètement oublié.

Ça m'avait sembler naturel de l'aider dans ses études maintenant.

Je lui souris timidement et acquiesça

Après tout, si il pouvait m'aider à réaliser mon rêve le plus fou, je n'allais pas dire non

Super! Je suis hyper content! On pourrait aller prendre l'air un peu étudier toute l'après-midi et y aller en soirée au ranch?

Très bonne idée, mais avant, il faut que je manges sinon je vais mourir de faim

Est-ce que tu vas faire carboniser le petit-déjeuner comme le souper? Car si oui, je vais m'en charger

Je lui flanqua un coup de point sur l'épaule et ne pu retenir une grimace de douleur. C'est ce qu'il était fait dure.

Ça vas, tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins

Il avait dis ça avec un ton moqueur. Je grogna et commença à bouder.

Ohhh! Allez! Ne boudes pas! Je voulais juste te taquiner! Montre moi ta main.

Il saisit ma main qui était encore légèrement douloureuse et déposa un baiser dessus.

Je rougis au contact de ses lèvres.

Il souris à ma réaction et plaqua un autre baiser sur ma joue.

Pour me faire pardonner, je te fais le petit-déjeuner!

Il ce dirigea vers la cuisine avant même que je ne puisse protester.

Décidément, il allait toujours m'étonner.

**Et vous, comment expliquez-vous son soudain changement de comportement? **

**Le croyez-vous sincère? Ou il agit comme ça tout simplement pour réussir à l'avoir dans son lit?**

**J'attends vos réponses avec impatiente**

**et je vous dis à vendredi prochain.**

**Car oui je continuerai de poster le vendredi :)**

**P.s je m'excuse pour les fautes possible, il est 1h30 du mat ici et je dois avouer que je ne voie plus rien et donc, encore moins mes fautes ahah XD**


	8. Chapter 8

_**N.A 9 avril : Bahhh, maintenant que je suis prête à poster, il semble y avoir un autre problème avec le site, pour ne pas dire encore. Je ne peux pas me connecter et j'ai effectué une petite recherche pour savoir si j'étais la seule avec ce problème et visiblement, c'est général, donc, je m'excuse du délai qui a été hors de mon contrôle cette fois-ci**_

**Ouh lala! Que vous n'avez pas aucune idée à quel point vous avez faillis ne pas avoir de chapitre cette semaine chers lecteurs. Le syndrome de la feuille blanche et de la procrastination m'a frappé de plein fouet cette semaine pour mes deux histoires.**

**Je n'ai jamais eue autant de difficulté à écrire. **

**En fait le problème avec cette histoire, c'est que j'avais rêvé au chapitre parfait, il y a de ca quelque nuits. Le seul Hic, c'est que le rêve m'a réveillé à trois heure du matin. **

**Je ne pouvais donc pas prendre le temps de l'écrire, de peur de perdre de précieuses heures de sommeils. Alors je me suis dis que ça allait attendre au matin. **

**Mais voilà, quand je me suis assise devant mon ordi, je n'avais que des brides de ce rêve. **

**Je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire, du moins d'une façon satisfaisante à mes yeux. Donc, c'est seulement hier que ca l'a débloquer. J'en suis quand même fier du résultat final.**

**J'espère que vous appréciez.**

Butterfly971 : hello toi, merci de tes encouragement constant, je suis contente que ca te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il a été difficile de l'écrire.:)

Roxy : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente qu'il t'es plus, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira. J'ai répondu à ton désire d'entendre Taylor parler de sa petite sœur:). J'espère que ca te plaira. Pour ce qui est de Justin et compagnie, j'attends impatiemment le jour ou un ou une autre prendra leur place. Ou du moins que Justin mue et qu'il ne puisse plus chanter. Ahahahahaha! Pour ce qui est des deux chapitre, quand je parles de deux chapitre, je parles aussi de mon autre histoire. Comme en ce moment le syndrome de la page blanche me tue et bien j'ai bien de la misère à écrire.:S

**Bah voilà, c'est tout pour les reviews. Je vous souhaites bonne lecture. **

La journée était ensoleillée un vent chaud de printemps était présent rendant les activités extérieur idéale.

Une journée idéale pour une randonnée équestre

Lorsque nous arrivâmes et que je sortis de l'auto, je pris une bonne bouffée d'air frais et souris.

Dieu, que j'aimais cette odeur, elle me rappelais tellement de bon souvenir.

Je me mis à tournoyer sur moi-même tellement que j'étais heureuse de me retrouver ici

en ce moment et de partager ça avec avec LUI

C'était étrange cette nouvelle sensation de bonheur que j'avais à ses coté, cette envie de partager ce genre de moment le plus souvent possible avec lui..

Je me rappela qu'il était à mes cotés et le regarda

Il me souriait et ses yeux brillaient

La chaleur de son sourire et l'intensité de son regard sur moi me fis rougir.

Je mis fin au malaise et le traîna avec moi dans l'écurie.

Je lui montra comment seller et lui expliquais un peu comment guider son cheval.

Il n'avait toujours pas placé un mot depuis qu'on était arrivé, ce contentant de me regarder avec cette nouvelle intensité que j'étais incapable d'expliquée, que je ne voulais pas m'expliquer.

Je décidas alors de rester focaliser sur le sentier sur la force de mon cheval, sur notre connexion.

L'idée que je me sois attacher à l'homme que je méprisais le plus il y a de ça quelque jour, me désorientait, je n'aimais vraiment pas cette idée et me força à l'ignorer.

Nous finîmes par arriver dans mon petit coin de paradis.

Si j'adorais l'odeur de l'écurie à mon arrivée à celle-ci, j'adorais encore plus cette endroit.

Mon petit jardin secret. Peu de gens connaissaient l'existence de cette endroit. Je l'avais découvert lorsque j'eus ma première peine d'amour. Depuis, j'y venais souvent pour réfléchir, me ressourcer.

Je n'étais pas certaine des raisons pour laquelle je l'avais emmener ici, mais l'endroit lui plaisait tout autant qu'à moi.

Toujours silencieuse, je descendis de mon cheval et il en fis de même.

On s'installa, sur une couverture, à proximité de la petite rivière, profitant du soleil encore froid du printemps.

Le silence commençait à être pesant et je décida de le briser.

Alors, l'endroit te plaît?

Woww, j'aurais pu trouver une meilleure façon pour briser la glace. C'est comme si je lui demandais si il appréciait le beau temps.  
Il ris en guise de réponse.

Ce qui me fis rougir encore plus face à ma stupidité.

Ne ris pas de moi, je voulais juste briser le silence!

Je ne ris pas de toi, je te trouve adorable c'est tout, surtout quand tu rougis, j'aime bien l'idée de te faire rougir.

Je rougis encore plus si c'était possible.

Cachant mon embarras avec mes cheveux.  
Mon geste accentua son rire.

Je lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il sentit donc le besoin de se justifier.

Ne t'énerve pas! Je ne veux pas mourir ici! Tu me fais rire pour la simple et bonne raison que tu me fais énormément penser à ma sœur.

Parle moi d'elle encore!

Il se renferma à ma demande. Je savais que c'était douloureux pour lui. Mais, je voulais la connaître. Il me comparait sans-cesse avec elle.

Je saisis sa main, dans un geste tendre, pour l'encourager à se confier.

Je sentais aussi son besoin de ce confier, malgré sa réticence.

Il caressa le dos de ma main et sembla réfléchir au pour et au contre de la discussion qui allait venir.

D'accord! Finit-il par me répondre suite à de longue seconde de silence. Mais, en échange, je veux que tu chantes une chanson pour moi quand on reviendra chez toi. Marché conclu?

Je fus surprise face à sa requête. Il souhaitait vraiment m'entendre chanter? Si le marché était si simple, je me devais d'accepter. Je lui devais bien ça.

D'accord, marché conclu! Lui répondis-je

il sourit et sembla tout d'un coup, partir dans un autre monde. Son monde, celui ou sa sœur était encore vivante.

Elle avait tout qu'un caractère. Comme toi d'ailleurs. Commença-t-il

Je retiras ma main vivement face à ce commentaire. Montrant ainsi la vérité de ses dire.

Un rit franc sortit de sa bouche face à ma réaction, il ressaisi ma main d'un geste tendre et recommença à caresser celle-ci. Voulant ainsi étendre la braise qu'il avait allumer.

Mais, son caractère la rendait adorable, combattante. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle savait même ce que JE voulais. Quand je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Elle était la, me remettant à ma place, m'écoutant, m'aidant à faire les bons choix dans ma vie. Dieu qu'elle pouvait être détestable, mais pourtant, elle était ma meilleure amie. Toujours là pour m'entendre pleurnicher ou à m'entendre crier quand je n'allait pas bien, à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

Je sentis un sanglot se former dans sa gorge. Je resserra ma prise sur sa main lui caressant à mon tour celle-ci.

Il continua.

Ça peut paraître étrange tu sais. Elle n'avait que 12 ans, ma meilleure amie n'avait que 12 ans et pourtant, elle avait la maturité de celle de 18. Même plus. Elle était une fille passionnée. Elle adorait l'équitation, le chant, la musique. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait une belle complicité avec Selena. Elle t'aurait adorée tu sais. J'en suis sure. Pas juste parce que tu lui ressemble psychologiquement, mais aussi parce que tu me plais, beaucoup. Elle aurait adoré ta façon de me remettre à ma place .

Je souris à sa dernière phrase, j'adorais aussi le remettre à sa place.

Attendez, est-ce qu'il venait de dire que je lui plaisais?

Je rougis à cette pensé.

Il sembla comprendre la raison de ma réaction car il se rapprocha de moi et se mordilla la lèvre, tout en fixant mes lèvres.

c'est vrai qu'il faut dire que j'adore aussi les femmes qui savent me remettre dans le droit chemin, je trouve ça séduisant.

Il avait adopter sa voir roque,sensuel qui me séduisait à tout coup et n'avais pas arrêter sa fixation pour mes lèvres.

Dieu que c'était dure de lui résister dans ces moments.

Je posa ma main libre sur son torse, voulant montrer ma réticence face à un tel rapprochement. Je fus surpris de sentir le battement chaotique de celui-ci

Je le regarda dans les yeux, chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis quelque minutes durant lesquelles je combattais l'envie de me laisser aller dans ses bras.

Une rougeur s'était installé sur ses joues et ses yeux brillaient d'espoir, suivi de déception lorsqu'il comprit mon comportement.

Comportement que je regrettas, mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

Il soupira et recula.

Je le saisi par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi d'imposer une nouvelle distance embarrassante entre nous, pour ensuite me blottir contre lui.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je le rejetais parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas, mais simplement parce que je n'était pas prête.

Il sembla surpris de mon geste mais ne broncha pas, plongeant son visage dans le creux de mon coup, y déposant un léger baiser.

Il se laissa tomber sur le gazon, m'entraînant ainsi dans sa chute.

Je me blottis contre son torse, il caressa mes cheveux et soupira à nouveau.

Un soupir que je compris, en étant un de bonheur.

Je souris face à ce geste. Il commença à me caresser les cheveux.

Je me sens responsable de sa mort.

Je releva la tête face à cette déclaration des plus stupide et l'interrogea du regard

Appuyant mon menton sur son torse et encrant mon regard dans le sien tout en attendant sa réponse.

Elle se fit quelque seconde plus tard.

Elle était en rémission. Quand je suis partis sur le plateau de breaking dawn, elle était en pleine forme depuis plus d'un an. Je ne me sentais donc pas coupable de partir pour Vancouver quelque mois et de la laisser au bon soin de mes parents. Je n'étais pas bien loin de toute manière. Quelques mois après le début du tournage, ma mère m'appelas en pleure m'annonçant que Makena était entrée aux urgences dans un état lamentable la nuit précédente. Je n'eus aucune hésitation, expliquant à mon producteur la situation, je retournas à la maison en panique quelques jours après son entrée à l'hôpital.

Il marqua une pause, ravalant les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux. Je caressa son torse en signe d'encourageant ne voulant pas l'interrompe.

Il continua, ayant toute fois une voie moins sure et remplis de tristesse

On croyait que ce n'était pas vraiment grave, on n'aurait qu'à recommencer le processus pénible de la chimiothérapie et elle serait à nouveau en rémission. Mais comme la vie peut être une vraie salope quelque fois, ce ne fut pas si simple. Le docteur nous a appris que la chimiothérapie n'aiderait pas son état, déjà très faible, qu'elle pouvait même l'empirer. La seule solution qui s'offrait à nous, s'était la greffe de moelle épinière. Bien entendu, on était prêt à tout pour la sauver et l'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème. Alors, mais parents et moi nous fîmes des tests pour savoir si on est compatible avec elle. Test qui s'avéra négatif. Aucun de nous trois de pouvais lui faire un don. On a demandé à notre famille proche de passer ces même test. À notre grande surprise, personne n'étaient compatible. Beaucoup ce questionnait face à cette incompatibilité, alimentant ainsi les conversations de familles et de nombreuses disputes entre moi et mes parents. Le docteur nous avait expliqué que s'était possible, quoique rare, que les membres de la famille soient incompatible avec elle. Tous nos espoirs tombaient à l'eau. Je voulus faire appel à mes fans, à ceux qui avaient vécu ma situation, pour qu'ils passent des tests et nous aide, contre une compensation financière s'il fallait. Mais, mes parents ne voulaient pas.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, cette fois les larme coulaient librement sur ses joues.

Je fus aussi surprise de sentir les miennes sur mes joues.

Il continua, il me sembla que ça lui faisait du bien, que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

J'en ai longtemps voulu à mes parents. Accusant même ma mère de vouloir la mort de Makena. j'avais une véritable fortune dans mon compte de banque, et je ne pouvais pas sauver ma petite sœur. À quoi ça servait cette argent, si je ne pouvais pas sauver les gens que j'aime. Comme aucune solution ne s'offraient à nous. Je l'ai vue mourir à petit feu sous mes yeux. Elle est toujours resté forte, elle réussissait même à me sourire, à me réconforter. Alors que ça devait être mon rôle. Le jour de sa mort, elle ma promit qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi, qu'elle me guiderait, qu'elle serait mon ange. Je n'aurais qu'à fermer les yeux et elle me montrerait le chemin vers mon bonheur. Sa mort, quelques heures plus tard, ma frapper de plein fouet. Je n'arrivais plus à vivre, à respirer. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre me contentant d'en sortir seulement pour mes besoins vitales. Je me suis jurer de ne plus jamais laisser une fille me faire autant de mal. Mon cœur se transforma alors en un cœur de pierre. J'ai agis en vrai salop la première année de sa mort. Tellement que, mes parents n'en pouvaient plus et ont décidé de nous expédier loin Hollywood et de ses méfaits.

Il pris une grande respiration à la fin de son récit, essuya ses joue et me souris.

Il posa une main sur ma joue et d'un geste tendre, ils essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de mes yeux.

Je crois aujourd'hui que c'est elle qui nous à envoyer ici, pour qu'on puisse reconstruire notre famille, que je me reconstruises moi.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. J'étais énormément touché qu'il se soit confié à moi de cette façon.

Je sentis le devoir de lui expliquer que même avec son argent, il n'aurait pas pu la sauver.

Tu sais Tay, peu importe combien de personne auraient passé ce test, peu importe combien tu aurais payé pour la sauver. Ses chances de survies face à la transplantation aurait été faible. Son système immunitaire devait être très affaibli par la chimiothérapie,donc les chances de survies à ce genre de transplantation n'est pas très élevées. Je sais que c'est dure à entendre, mais tout l'argent du monde ne peut pas guérir une personne déjà très affectée par une maladie tu sais. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir éternellement de sa mort. La vie peut être une vrai salope comme tu l'as dis. Elle prend les gens qu'on croit qu'ils ne méritent pas de partir, mais pourtant, on n'y peut rien. Mais tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire maintenant là?

Il me sourit passa sa main dans mes cheveux et commença à les caresser.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer.

À part me rendre folle?

Il rit à ma réplique et arrêta ses caresses.

Non, vas y dis moi!

Prendre ton argent et en faire don à des organismes qui font des études pour trouver un remède contre cette maladie.

Ça l'existe? Me répondit-il surprit.

Bien sure, triple idiot! Répondis-je en riant! Tu viens Hollywood, l'endroit ou les organismes pour n'importe quoi ce créée et tu ne sais pas ça.

Justement, il faut ce méfier de ce genre d'organisme, beaucoup sont des fraudeurs.

Alors je t'aiderais à trouver la bonne.

Il me regarda et sourit.

J'hésitais un moment pesant le pour et le contre de la prochaine discussion que nous allions avoir et me lança.

tu sais tay, je ne pourrais jamais prendre la place de ta petite sœur, mais, si tu as besoin de te confier, d'avoir une meilleure amie qui va t'écouter. Je serai toujours la

un sourire resplendissant illumina son visage et il me prit dans ses bras. Je fus légèrement surprise de sa réaction mais me blotti dans ses bras, profitant de la chaleur qui en dégageaient.

Merci Aly! J'apprécie vraiment! Mais je n'ai aucune envie de te considérer comme ma petite sœur, comme ma meilleure amie ça serait génial, mais pas ma petite sœur.

Ahhh non? Mais pourquoi? Je lui demanda déçu de ne pas avoir la place de celle-ci dans son cœur.

Parce que, ça serait vraiment très étrange de vouloir constamment embrasser sa petite sœur tu ne trouve pas?

Je rougis, baissa la tête, je n'avais pas penser à cette option.

Il saisis mon menton et me forçant à relever la tête.

Lorsque nos regard se rencontrèrent, je fus presque choquer d'y voir non pas du désir, mais bien de la tendresse et de l'amour.

La surprise passée, je remarquas la distance ou plutôt, le peu de distance qui nous séparait.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Avec tout ce qu'il m'avait confier et la fin de semaine de rêve qu'il m'avait fait vivre, je n'avais plus la force de résister.

Je ne voulais plus résister.

Lorsque ses lèvres se posa sur les miennes, une léger frisson de bonheur me parcouru, je me sentais complète en ce moment. Ses lèvres était douce, sucrée comme le caramel.

Dieu que j'aimais le caramel.

Il me mordilla la lèvre inférieur me quémandent ainsi l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accorda sans hésitation, dans un soupir.

Lorsque sa langue rencontra la mienne, un choc de bien-être m'envahit.

J'avais l'impression que mon corps était fait pour se blottir contre le sien et que ses lèvres étaient mouler pour les miennes. Notre baiser fut passionné, remplis de désir refouler, mais aussi tendre et langoureux.

Étrangement, ce ne fut pas le manque d'air qui brisa notre baiser, mais le bruit du tonnerre.

Le soleil avait disparu pour faire place à de gros nuage noir et menaçant.

Je déposa mon front sur le sien, ne voulant pas détruire le lien que nous venions de créer.

On devrait y aller avant de faire paniquer les chevaux et que l'orage commence.

Il acquiesça déposa un petit baiser sur mon nez et nous primes la route du ranch.

Lorsque nous rentions dans celui-ci l'orage éclata.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, qui aurait cru que cette journée allait finir ainsi.

Certainement pas moi. Taylor m'accompagna dans mon fou rire qui était des plus libérateur.

Quelques instant plus tard, on se mit à courir vers la voiture pour ne pas être trop mouiller. Je dis bien trop, parce qu'on était déjà bien tremper.

Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la portière coté passager, Taylor me saisi par le bras m'obligeant à lui faire face.  
Je l'interrogea du regard mais n'eus pas le temps de le questionner car il plongea sur ma bouche.

La surprise passé, je répondis à son baiser aussi avidement qu'il l'avait commencer.

Il ne le savait pas, mais il venait de réaliser un de mes fantasme en m'embrassant sous la pluie. Alors j'allais en profiter un peu.

Du au manque d'air cette fois, on se sépara.

Il me regarda avec une toute nouvelle intensité et alla coté conducteur.

Moi, j' étais encore sous le choc de ce baiser. Est-ce que ça l'avait été un rêve?

je voulais simplement vérifier que tout ça était réel. Me dit-il en me sortant de mes pensés

Je luis souris en guise de réponse en nous nous mimes en route pour ma maison, détremper, mais étrangement plus heureux que jamais.

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. On comprend mieux le comportement de Taylor et sa relation avec sa petite sœur :). Je n'avais aucune intention de faire des rapprochements entre nos deux personnages principaux si tôt dans l'histoire, mais voilà je crois que ca l'avais sa place. J'espère que vous êtes du même avis.**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, j'espère que le syndrome sera disparu d'ici là**

**Bisous. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohh lala je m'excuse du long blanc que j'ai créée par mon absence mais sincèrement, je n'avais plus aucune motivation. Mon ordi a rendu l'âme au moment où mon syndrome commençait à disparaitre. Ca la causé un grand désarroi chez moi étant donné que j'avais commencé le chapitre et que j'ai tout perdu. Après, il y a eu mon déménagement, un changement d'horaire d'emploi et pour finir les vacances. Donc après tout ça, le temps a passé à la vitesse de l'éclair au point d'en oublier mon mot de passe XD  
alors voilà je me relance pour la suite ou du moins j'essaie.  
**

Butterfly971 : merci pour tes conseils, dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de faire attention. Hey oui! Je suis de retour avec deux bon mois d'absence, si ce n'est pas trois. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira 

Roxy lautner : hey voilà ma chère roxy! Je t'avais dit que j'arriverais avec un nouveau chapitre très bientôt. Alors le voici le voilà! Je me rejette dans l'écriture on verra ce que ça donnes. J'espère que tu aimerais ce nouveau plongeon.

Claire : une nouvelle lectrice merci de ton commentaire! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite! 

**Voilà voilà! Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et je vous promets de ne pas trop tarder pour la suite **

Lors du trajet du retour un malaise pesant et incompréhensible s'était installé entre nous.  
Le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle de l'auto me pris au désarroi. Quelques minutes plus tôt, on passait un moment magique et quelques minutes plus tard, on avait une difficulté extrême à enligné plus de deux mot de suites.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, je le laissai filer sous la douche, mettant ses vêtements à la sécheuse et lui prêtant ceux de mon père.  
J'enfilai ma grosse robe de chambre bien chaude et m'installa à mon clavier en attendant que la salle de bain se libère.

C'est la mélodie de when i look at you chanté par Miley Cyrus que mes doigts se mirent à jouer et qui emplis la pièce. Je me mis à la fredonner pendant quelques secondes pour par la suite enchainer avec la chanson skyscraper par Demi Lovato. Cette fois-ci, je me mis à la chanter de vive voix. Cette chanson avait un petit quelque choses d'exceptionnel et m'apportait tellement de force.

J'étais tellement dans ma bulle que je n'entendis même Taylor entrer dans ma chambre.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'Il applaudit que je pris conscience de sa présence.  
Mes joues prirent une teinte rougeâtre à sa vue. Je détestais chanter en publique, encore plus devant LUI.

Tu as une voie magnifique Aly, tu ne devrais pas la cacher au monde entier

Arrête! Ne soit pas ridicule, elle n'a rien de magnifique ma voie. En plus, tu ma surprise ce n'étais pas ce genre de chanson que je voulais te chanter!

Ne soit pas stupide, tu as une voie pure, comme celle de Demi, avec un peu de travail sur l'accent, tu pourrais devenir une star international. Je peux t'aider si tu veux, te mettre en contact avec Demi.

Nonon, je ne veux pas de… Attend, QUOI! Me mettre en contact avec DEMI LOVATO! Criais-je comme une groupie de 13 ans

Il rit de mon côté fanatique un petit moment et s'accroupit à mon niveau. Son regarde s'encra d'une telle tendresse dans les miens que mes joues reprirent une teinte rosée

Pour toi, je ferais tout ce que tu désires ma belle princesse.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et se plaça derrière moi. Il se mit à caresser mes cheveux et me déposer des baisers papillon dans mon cou.

Continue à jouer, pour moi, s'il te plait. Me demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je ne pus résister à sa demande, me laissant entrainer par la douceur de ses caresses.

Le reste de la journée se résuma aux nombreuses caresses, ainsi qu'aux baisers et confession sur nos projets futurs.  
Je ne fus pas surprise d'apprendre que Taylor désirait retourner le plutôt possible à Los Angeles.  
Ce fut concernant le mien que le sujet devenait plus houleux.

Je ne comprends pas Aly, pourquoi tu t'entête à suivre le plan de tes parents.

Parce que Taylor, je ne me voie pas leur expliquer : HEY les parents, je plaque tout ici pour partir avec un gars que je ne pouvais pas sentir il y a de ça 48 heures pour réaliser mon rêve de devenir chanteuse.

Il roula les yeux d'un air exaspéré.

Je ne te dis pas de tout plaquer Aly et de partir avec MOI. Of course, j'aimerais que tu sois constamment à mes côtés, mais il n'y a pas juste ça. Je sais reconnaitre du talent à l'état pure Aly et tu en as. Ce serait très désolent de ne pas l'exploiter.

Et si je ne perce pas Tay, qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, a L.A. pendant que tu voyage dans des pays extraordinaire. Comment je fais pour survivre, je me prostitue?

Ahahahahah! Ça serait une bonne option, je serais un de tes client régulier!

Je lui envoyai une claque en arrière de la tête à sa réplique et commença à bouder. Oui je sais, c'est très enfantin comme attitude, mais c'était ma façon de lui montrer que je le trouvais vraiment con.

Ahhh allez Aly! Je ne faisais que rigoler!

Il essaya de me coller, mais je le repoussai constamment. Il finit par lâcher prise. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Après quelques minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles ma garde se baissa, il colla son torse contre mon dos, déposant de léger baiser papillon dans mon cou et sur mes épaules

En plus, je déteste partager. Je crois que je tuerais tout homme qui essaierait de t'approcher de façon trop insistance.

Ce n'était pas drôle.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et il captura mes lèvres. Le baiser était chaud et passionné. En deux temps trois mouvements, je me retrouvai étendu sur mon divan, sous lui.  
Il mit fin au baiser à mon plus grand désarroi. Je lui fis des yeux de chien battu, lui montrant ainsi mon désaccord. Il éclata si tôt de rire, rire qui mourra bien vite dans le font de sa gorge au moment où j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et captura ses lèvres.

Je sourcillai lorsqu'il mit de nouveau fin au baiser et imposa une distance très notable entre nous. J'avais envie de lui et visiblement lui avait envie de moi, on était seul à la maison, où était le problème?

Un problème peut-être?

Il dû reprendre à nouveau son souffle et eue visiblement de la difficulté à retrouver son calme.

Aly, je n'ai pas envie que tout ce passe trop vite, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe que je veux avec toi.

Attend, attend. Tu es le gars et tu demandes qu'on prenne notre temps et je suis la fille qui pousse pour avoir du sexe? C'est le monde à l'envers. Où est le Taylor Lautner qu'on décrivait comme étant l'expert des one night ?

Il émit un rire mal alaise et me regarda à nouveau avec cette intensité que je ne pouvais expliquer.

On n'a pas de temps Tay! Tu vas repartir le plus tôt possible à L.A et moi je resterai seule dans mon trou paumer à ne pas avoir su profiter de la vie.

Ca n'arriverait pas si tu vennais avec moi en Californie.

Je me levai d'un bond à cette réplique. Non mais ce qu'il pouvait être entêté des fois.

AHHHH NON TAYLOR! On ne recommencera pas cette discussion

Il se leva à son tour tentant de calmer la colère qui montait tranquillement en moi

S'il te plait Aly! Écoute moi quelques secondes.

NON, J'AI DIS NON TAYLOR! J'AI ÉTÉ CLAIR SUR CETTE DISCUSSION JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE FINIR FILLE DE RUE!

Il n'est pas question de ca Aly! Soupira-t-il de façon exaspéré. On a une très bonne université en Californie qui offre le cours de médecine. Si tu n'arrives pas à percer, tu pourras toujours étudier dans ton domaine tout en ayant une vie active et remplie à L.A.

Je me calmai face à cet argument-là. Il n'avait pas tort, ça pouvait être une très bonne option. Et puis non, mes parents ne me laisseraient jamais partir pour les États-Unis, ils avaient déjà de la difficulté à accepter le fait que je parte pour la ville de Québec.

Tu n'es pas fait pour vivre dans le nord Aly, tu as besoin de soleil que ça bouge! Tu ne pourras pas jusqu'à la fin de tes jours suivre le plan de tes parents. Tu dois penser à toi aussi et à ton avenir.

Je le regardai à nouveau et me surpris à trouver ses arguments excellents. Il pourrait être un excellent vendeur de voiture usager si sa carrière d'acteur ne fonctionnerait pas.  
Il finit par me prendre dans ses bras et me faire asseoir sur lui, caressant tendrement mes cheveux.

Ça ne coute rien d'essayer non? Tu pourrais t'inscrire en ligne à l'université de Californie et on avisera lorsqu'on aura la réponse.

Tu sais que tu peux être très convainquant?

Je sais, c'est mon travail de savoir vendre mes arguments.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et me mena vers la chambre pour que je puisse faire ma demande à cette université.  
Une partie de moi souhaitait être admise et une autre souhaitait ne pas l'être. Cette part moi ne voulait que profiter du peu de temps que j'avais avec lui sans me casser la tête.

Je n'osais pas imaginer la tête que feraient mes parents lorsqu'ils verraient l'enveloppe de cette université.  
Je finis par arrêter de me casser la tête et décida de profiter du reste de ma journée avec mon apollon.  
Demain marquait le retour à l'école et j'avais cette drôle d'impression que ce serait un retour infernale.

**Voilà ca marque la fin du chapitre 9! Je vous promets de ne pas trop tarder pour la suite.  
Je peux vous dire aussi que le petit bonheur de notre couple sera de courte durée! Ahahaha!  
Il faut bien y mettre un peu de piquant dans cette histoire!**

**Surtout que je me sens diabolique ces temps ci !  
Sur ce a la prochaine, et oublier pas de laisser vos commentaires !  
Bisous**

**PS : quelques corrections apportées à ce chapitre donc je republie. Je vous avertis que le chapitre est relativement bien avancé. Donc il y aura surement un prochain chapitre dans les prochains jours si j'arrive à commencer le chapitre 11**


End file.
